deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Off the Record skills
Frank West gains new skills as he levels up in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. } while holding . |-valign=top | !Giant Swing |align=center| |Pick up a downed zombie by its leg and spin it around. Do not get in the way of this spinning dervish of blood, flesh, and undead. |Hold and tap while standing over a zombie's feet who is laying on the ground | |All though the game says to hold alt, you must actually hold shift. So, Shift+E over a downed zombie. |-valign=top | !Judo Throw |align=center| |Quickly escape a rear grapple to give the zombie a toss. Just a taste of Frank's Judo skills. |While grabbed wiggle quickly |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top | !Jump Kick |align=center| |A quick way to move around the environment and knock over a zombie in your path. | While jumping tap | While jumping tap | While jumping , tap Left Click |-valign=top | !Karate Chop |align=center| |A chop to the face with explosive results. | Barehanded, hold | Barehanded, hold | |-valign=top | !Knee Drop |align=center| |Frank falls through the air quickly, slamming his knee into enemies below him. Can be used to break falls. |While jumping HOLD and tap | | |-valign=top | !Neck Twist |align=center| |Twist the head off of a downed zombie. | and tap }} while standing over a zombie's head that is on the ground | | |-valign=top |-valign=top | !Pick Up |align=center| |Pick up a nearby zombie and throw at others. Slow moving while carrying zombie. | and press and HOLD }} | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold while holding |-valign=top | !Roundhouse |align=center| |A quick kick to knock down zombies. A favorite from Willamette. Called Roundhouse Kick in Dead Rising |Hold and | | |-valign=top | !Snapshot |align=center| |Take a picture with your new buddies, zombies! Instantly kills the zombie after getting grabbed by Frank or Chuck. Guarantees 250 PP in the Outtake category. |Up close to a zombie, Hold and tap | | |-valign=top | !Somersault Kick |align=center| |A quick flip kick that takes off a zombie's head in a flash. An all-American favorite. |Hold and tap | | |-valign=top | !Suplex |align=center| |Quickly escape from a front grapple to deliver this devastating suplex. |While grabbed wiggle quickly |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top | !Two Hand Smash |align=center| | An airborne attack that will smash through the target. Breaks any fall without getting on the ground and staggering in non-damaging pain unlike Chuck's Double Leg Drop Kick |While jumping hold | | |-valign=top | !Wall Kick |align=center| |Launch off a wall to deliver a devastating flying kick. |While jumping in the direction of a wall and touching it, quickly move in nearly any downward or even left or right direction and tap | | |-valign=top | !Zombie Hop |align=center| |Climb atop a zombie and hop your way to safety. Can be finicky. Called a Zombie Ride in Dead Rising. |Near a zombie, HOLD and . After getting on top of the zombie, tap in any direction near another zombie's head | | |-valign=top | !Zombie Walk |align=center| |Walk like a zombie. Great way to go unnoticed. |Barehanded, continuously hold , , and for 3 seconds. After "becoming" a zombie, you can release the three aforementioned buttons to move around. If you stop moving, the Zombie Walk ends. You can very slightly move forward, stop, and retain the Zombie Walk | | |} Trivia *Unlike Dead Rising, there is only one variation of the Zombie Walk. Frank or Chuck will talk occasionally, and make noises found from getting grabbed twice without wearing the Psychopath Outfit. *Frank's Disembowel, Zombie Ride (Zombie Hop), Zombie Walk, Roundhouse Kick, Face Crusher, Double Lariat, Karate Chop, Kick (Front Kick), Neck Twist, Suplex, Judo Throw, and Giant Swing skills were all changed from their original button inputs found in Dead Rising. *Frank's Wall Kick will not prevent fall damage. References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record